


clown attack reloaded

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Series: Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends [13]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ... kind of, A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Batman is Hard, Canon - Movie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Inspired by Real Events, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, People are crazy, Real Life, Scary Clowns, Skype, Supportive Tony Stark, Swearing, that's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: "Ah. Guess you've found a few clowns in Gotham too, huh? Other than the usuals, obviously."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2016/10/12/man-dressed-as-batman-chases-killer-clowns-in-cumbria/)

_"What?"_ Bruce snapped from the screen.

Tony showed no react to the tone, too used to Bruce's temper and dramatics by now. Instead, he watched the other man for a moment. He was still in the suit, the black grease paint still around his eyes was making him look like a grumpy raccoon, and his hair sticking in all directions.

It was by far not his best look, but it was still worth it, in a funny kinda cute way.

"We're in a mood, I see." He commented casually. "What's wrong now?"

"You're honestly asking me that." He said in a flat tone, hazel eyes glaring in his direction.

"Well, yeah."

Tony saw Bruce clench his jaw and look away for a second. He still looked stressed and angry when he turned back, but no longer seemed ready to snap as he had before.

"There are people all over the country- _the world_ dressing up as clowns and going out at night to make pranks, and you're asking me that."

"Ah. Guess you've found a few clowns in Gotham too, huh? Other than the usuals, obviously."

"That would be correct, if by 'a few' you mean dozens of them. And if you're also referring to stupid teenagers playing around, as well as real criminals using the situation to his advantage."

Tony winced. Okay, as if he needed any more proof of just how fucked up the city was. Of course, they had to turn a stupid trend into a huge fucking disaster. No wonder Bruce was at the end of his rope right now. Hell, the idiot probably was handling this better than he had any right to, given how he was.

"This is the last thing the city needs," Bruce said, frustration clear in his voice. "Gordon and his men have their hands full dealing with this on top of the backlash of the drug bust that went down two weeks ago."

"Hmm, well, at least things haven't got too out of control," Tony comment as he skimmed through the city's headlines of the past couple of days on one of his holographic screens.

Bruce sighed, leaning back in his seat. "The only good thing right now is that Joker is still locked up in Arkham. I can't even begin to imagine the _chaos_ that would arise if he were to get involved in this."

"Don't even say that! That's the kind of crap nightmare are made of."

Bruce snorted softly.

"No, but seriously. You're making sure the psycho stays in the loony bin, right?"

"Yes. Gordon ordered to strengthen the security measures in Arkham and especially in the Joker's cell. I'm also keeping a close eye on the surveillance in case something happens."

"Good," Tony said with a nod.

On the screen, Bruce reached for a glass of that disgusting green thing he liked to drink. He downed the whole glass in a matter of seconds.

"That's disgusting."

"That's healthy," Bruce countered like he always did.

"And crap like that is exactly why I will always stay on the other side. The fun and unhealthy side, 'cause YOLO."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Do you need something?"

"I need a lot of somethings, sugar. You'll have to be more specific." Tony shot back with a grin.

"You started the chat. I'm asking if there's something you wanted to talk about."

He did, actually. He had wanted to bitch about the contract Luthor had snatched from SI, but that was a moot point now.

"You wound me, Brucie-bear," Tony replied, placing a hand over his heart. "I don't need a reason to want to talk with you. I just missed my lovely boyfriend and wanted to see him. Don't tell me you don't miss me even a little."

"I do," Bruce admitted softly after a pause.

"You do what?

"I do miss you, Anthony." He shot him fondly exasperated look. "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Tony replied with a grin.

"You know," The billionaire commented after a moment. "You haven't told me how the Foundation's latest project is going, sweet cheeks."

The last Wayne Foundation event raised funds for the construction and maintenance of a couple of schools in the Narrows. Given the complex nature of the whole project and what it wanted to accomplish, constructing the buildings was going to be the easy part.

Having the money was a huge step, but there was more than that to make sure this worked out. From getting good teachers to work there, the security, and even convince and help parents and kids to participate.

It wasn't going to be easy to get this off the ground, and yet, Tony saw Bruce's eyes light up slightly at the mere mention of the project, and even a brief smile tugged at the man’s mouth.

Talking about the Foundation's projects always put Bruce in a good mood, and right now it didn't even matter that he could see right through what Tony was trying to do with this.

Bruce was too fucking stubborn to accept any help in his self-imposed crusade as the Bat, but at least Tony could help him unwind for a little bit. 

It wasn't perfect, but it was something.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anyone is offended by this, but I just couldn't resist. The whole clown thing is just ridiculous and then the idea popped into my head right after reading that article and this pretty much wrote itself.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you find.


End file.
